Svalbrise Sub-Sector
The Svalbrise Sub-Sector in the southern-most sub-sector of the Friorhol Sector. During the Idomitus Crusade and more specific the Friorhol Crusade, this was the first Sub-Sector that was met and reclaimed to the imperium by the Abyss Stalkers Space Marine Chapter Sub-Sector History Sub-Sector Politics In the Svalbrise Sub-Sector, any major political decisions that affect the Sub-Sector as a whole are dealt with by forming a council on the sub-sectors capital. Once in the council, they make a vote and once a vote has been made the decision is rather passed or declined. This Sub-Sector was the first in the Friorhol Sector to begin doing large scale political arrangements like this and has been doing so since the Great Crusade, since then Svalbrises neighbors have begun and still use this method for Sub-Sector Government. Sub-Sector Military The main military force of the Sub-Sector like many others, is the Astra Militarum, with is pulled from each major planet in the Sub-Sector and its neighboring planets if it's not large enough to support so. Other military forces include PDF, Adeptus Arbites, and the Adepta Sororitas, though these forces are not large enough for major campaigns and are only focused on the defense of the planets that they are based on. Astra Militarum General Command While the whole Astra Militarum presence within the Sector is under control of Lord Militant Finnbarr McNeal the order of battle is split among five different Lord General that are each tasked with the defense of a singular sub-sector. It is the Lord Generals' duty to keep an eye on all major Astra Militarum moves and requisitions, as well as the moving of regiments between systems when a threat reaches such level, usually pulling in regiments from three or four systems for such threats. The final dut of the Lord General is to keep the peace among his chosen Generals, who must keep an eye on the star systems within his sub-sector. The Duty of a General is to keep an eye on all Astra Militarum activity within his system as well as the deployment of the regiments given under his command. The General Command of the Svalbrise Sub-Sector is as follows: *Lord General Trevor Owen: :*General Liam Knutsson: :*General Jörgen Breckenridge: :*General Tinkara Zima: :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED :*RETRACTED Regiments * Anbanian High Guard: * Ilvippean Founpetram: Imperial Navy Navy Sub-Sector Headquarters Battlegroups Star Systems Svalbrise has only 10 star systems within its borders, those star systems being: * Latiri Star System * Folgarving Star System * Tredafkom Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED People of Note Places of Interest Outside the star systems of Svalbrise there are a couple of notable places, those being: * The Friorhol Trading Hub: This is the primary trading hub of Friorhol and is the only trading hub in Friorhol expect for the one found in Brorster, though that one is an extremely protected and exclusive trading hub. The Friorhol Trading Hub is highly protected and has a constant Astra Militarum Regiment guarding it and keeping peace beside the Adeptus Arbites, this constant watch has lowered the number of smugglers and makes sure that merchants keep payment deals and not hide supplies from the Imperium. Category:Friorhol Sector Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sub-Sectors